


needed me

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Bad Communication, Comfort Sex, Crying During Sex, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: daniel’s jealous, and the rush of possessiveness rings in the back of his head, but at the same time, he wants to see max come undone under him, wants to show him who does it better.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	needed me

it starts as all things with max do, fast and angry.

and it doesn't stop. 

they fuck, theres no other word that makes it different. it's not love, it's not care, it's not soft and sweet, they don't savour it. it's anger turned into lust, frustration taken out through biting back moans.

it's so close to fighting they can’t even call it sex. he pushes and pushes and max pushes back and he buries moans into a pillow, into his hand and into his shoulder.

they don't kiss, don't even mark each other aside from the one time max drew bleeding lines down daniel’s back with his nails. and it was only once because the smug look on daniel’s face made max want to punch it off him.

the jealousy is unexpected. for so long daniel has been max’s release, and max his. when he learns max has found a better release, it makes him jealous. an angry jealousy even though max had never even belonged to him at all. he wants to retaliate though even he himself doesn't understand why.

max finds a nameless stranger, lets them take him home, mark him up in purple bruises, and fuck him. the man has nothing on the way daniel does it. daniel is all fighting anger and rushed thrusts, his hips slamming fast and hard and chasing pleasure within max, sometimes even avoiding pleasuring max in the process. the man is soft, goes slow like he thinks it's max’s first time, bites his neck gently. max just lets him.

when he zips his suit and sees hickeys well above his collar, he considers that it is a terrible idea. he doesn't try to hide them though. 

as tempted as he is to rise his eyes, he keeps his gaze on his phone as daniel walks into the room, talking a touch too loudly with michael. daniel’s words stutter just a fraction, barely noticeable, and max feels a disgusting swell of smug satisfaction.

later, after the briefing, when max is heading to his motorhome, daniel finds him. and before max can even turn to let out a petty remark, he is shoved hard against the wall and can already tell his shoulders are going to be severely bruised. 

he hadn't known what daniel would do, had imagined irritation, anger, a snarky comment, laughter. 

he hadn't expected daniel to bite down hard on one of the hickeys. max whines in pain before he can swallow the sound, and tries to shove daniel off him. daniel is faster, he takes max’s wrists in his hand and slams them into the wall above him, holding them there with one hand. 

"what is this?" his voice is dark, growly and heavy and max can feel his scorchingly hot breath against his neck.

"i can have some fun if i want," his voice sounds strained even to himself, and he can almost feel daniel smirk. his knee slides between his legs, his thigh pressing roughly against max’s crotch.

"no you can't," daniel all but growls, licking along max’s throat, and he tilts his head up almost subconsciously to give him more room.

"why?" he stutters, his breath catching in his throat as daniel shifts his thigh.

"because you're mine," he snarls and bites just over max’s pulse point and his body trembles with it.

when the nameless man kissed his throat just before he sucked the hickeys into it, max had wished with something deep inside him it were teeth digging into the skin, a harsh tongue sucking rough and angry marks into his skin.

and here daniel is, doing just that. 

"am i?" his voice is light, breathless as daniel tugs the collar of his fireproof low.

“yes,” daniel sucks on max’s collarbone, leaving a dark red mark and groaning when he feels max shake under him. “is the door locked?”

max groans back and shakes his head, daniel lets go off him for a second to turn around and lock the door, kicking his suit off his shoulders. when he turns to max, he’s desperately trying to get his fireproof off, his body still shaking.

“let me help-” daniel starts, anger momentarily leaving his body when he sees max shake and whimper when he reaches his arms to him. 

“no,” max doesn't let him finish the sentence before he throws the shirt over his head and into the floor, he lifts his head to look at daniel, who takes two quick steps forward. 

he braces max’s face with his hands, brushing his lips against his nose, making him inhale a breath deeply to then let it out shakily, daniel chuckles before he speaks, “do you want me to kiss you?”

max doesn't say anything, he just closes his eyes and stays still, not wanting to look into daniel’s eyes in case they betray him. 

“answer,” daniel says, his voice deep and raspy so close to max’s face. he swallows loudly and licks his lips so, so close to max’s he can almost taste it.

“yes,” max says firmly, opening his eyes and meeting with daniel’s dark gaze that's fixated on him, he gulps and waits for him to do it.

after standing for a second, shoulders shaking from his heavy breathing, their bodies collide, pressing together in one, fluid motion. daniel’s lips softly find max’s, and he kisses him so slowly and tentatively it almost gives max whiplash. he quickly slips his tongue inside daniel’s mouth and swirls it around his, eliciting a distracted grunt from him that makes a warm feeling of satisfaction flood his entire body.

daniel seems to quickly be tired of standing, the force of their bodies pressing hot and heavy against each other being too much, and he begins roughly pushing max backwards, towards the couch behind them. shoving him onto it, max scoots to the cushions and daniel quickly crawls on top of him, straddling his lap. they don't break the kiss for one second, their hands in each others’ hair, pulling and tugging. daniel lets his hands roam max’s body, he moans against his mouth when he presses down on one of the marks on his neck, and daniel sneers in response. 

“who did this to you?” he mutters bitterly as he sucks on his earlobe. max can't see his face from where he is, but he knows he’s flushed and has a spark in his eyes. “answer, max.”

“fuck you,” max groans, pushing him off with firm hands on his chest to kiss him again, biting down and sucking hard on his lips. daniel tangles his fingers in his hair and tugs harshly, evoking a whine that vibrates against his skin.

“was he better than me?” daniel growls as max closes his eyes to hide from his gaze, daniel tugs at his hair again, leaning down to suck a red mark on the exposed skin of his chest.

“daniel,” max trails, his voice not more than a moan as daniel sucks down insistently, his teeth grazing the soft skin.

finally detaching himself from max’s chest and, after quickly examining the new dark mark on it, daniel returns to max’s lips, opening his mouth to invite his tongue. max takes the opportunity and swipes and sucks on daniel’s tongue, enjoying the false sense of control he gives him.

their clothes become too much very soon, racing suits way too warm when you're pressed against each other like this. max breaks apart from daniel and quickly grabs the edges of his dark blue fireproof, sliding it up his body, then tossing it across the room. once the layer is gone, daniel pushes him down into a lying position, and hovers above him. 

“i’m not yours,” max hisses, even though the crack of his voice betrays him, “and you're not-”

daniel cuts him off by sharply biting his nipple, earning a sweet moan that only makes him do it again, his finger twisting the other. max inhales sharply and throws his head back on the cushions, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in frustration when he realises the power daniel has over him.

“no one else is allowed to have you like this,” he says, his fingers pinching his nipple even harder and max nearly screams this time, “you're mine.”

daniel stops his actions when he thinks max is enjoying it too much, his nails digging on the back of his head, and meets max’s daring eyes. he grins when his hips press down on max’s and he feels all of him hot and heavy even through the fabric.

“you're hard,” he chuckles dryly, “you’re fucking pressing against me,” his hands stroke his chest and press down on the new and old marks he has there. “you're sick, max.”

“fuck you,” max says again in response, twisting awkwardly in his position with a grunt. “you're hard too,” he says with a frown, his lips pressing together in a pout.

“don’t pout, baby,” daniel mocks him, leaning down to press a kiss on his pouted lips with a big grin as he pulls back, bastard. 

daniel’s still jealous, and the rush of possessiveness rings in the back of his head, but at the same time, he wants to see max come undone under him, wants to show him who does it better.

max’s overalls come off quickly, daniel peels them off easily and tosses them somewhere, he smiles when max’s dick presses against his stomach, leaking and attentive to every touch. he kneels in between his legs, pausing a moment to stare at him. his mouth waters at the sight; he’s had his face in between max’s legs before, but this time max is marked in purple bruises and bite marks, and they're not his. 

daniel, after giving max a quick look, descends and takes him in his hand, slowly and lightly stroking up and down; so lightly that he’s practically just tickling him. 

max whines loudly. “fuck, god, just… just do it…” he hisses between his teeth, his voice strained. daniel decides to continue teasing him, however, enjoying the control he has.

“be patient,” daniel replies in a low voice, gently licking max’s slit with the tip of his tongue, then blowing cool air on it. “good things come for boys who wait,” max mewls in a shrill tone, his hips rolling and rising frustratedly.

“please, daniel, please,” he begs in a guttural voice, “please, just do it, please- fuck,” daniel stops and considers it, he finally accepts when max’s fingers find his hair and tug.

his hips lower onto the couch and slowly, max is enveloped by daniel’s warm mouth. max’s moans are long, drawn out, and throaty. daniel pauses just below the head and swirls his tongue around him, sucking lightly. max hisses sharply and pleads him to “do it again,” accompanied by a loud desperate whine.

daniel obeys, sucking harder this time, and wrapping his fingers around what he can't reach with his mouth. 

he pulls off of him with a filthy sound and gazes eagerly as max is leaking in his grip, it nearly dripping down the side. daniel extends his tongue and slowly licks up the fluid, staring dead into max’s wide blown eyes at the same time.

he decides then to give max a bigger show, and he takes more of him in his mouth in a quick movement of his head, and max practically shrieks and wiggles off his grasp.

daniel keeps his head still and just swirls his tongue, his hands reaching forward to stroke max’s thighs, to roam around his abdomen, stroking his thumb across his hip bone and abs. max whimpers, loud curse words that make daniel’s heart pound inside his chest.

“not yet,” daniel says, pulling off roughly when max tightens the grasp on his hair, he whines pathetically at the lack of contact and throws his head back. “you really think you're getting what you want?”

max grunts as daniel lets go off him and sits up. he finally strips out of his race suit, freeing his body from the tightness of it, he sighs loudly when his skin meets the cold air of the room and max’s warm thighs that embrace his hips with ease.

daniel quickly reaches over and pulls a bottle of lube from the small black bag on the floor next to them, slicking his fingers with the material. max spreads his legs on his own, and daniel, staring into his eyes, immediately presses two of his fingers inside without hesitation.

max makes a small noise of complaint at the intrusion, his hand gripping daniel’s arm so hard his nails dig into the tan skin. daniel practically gets drunk off of his expression, eyes closed and mouth hanging open in a gasp. sliding his fingers all the way in, max’s gasp draws out the whole way, and daniel stops once he is at his knuckle. he purposely avoids max’s prostate, making him grunt in eagerness and need. 

when daniel finally thinks he’s stretched enough, he pauses momentarily and looks at him for a green light to go; max nods without opening his eyes, he knows the drill. he purposely wiggles his fingers inside and brushes just right next to the spot, and max quivers under him, making him chuckle slightly.

“good boy,” daniel whispers, and max frowns but smiles a little bit without responding, his breath coming out in pants, silently begging his teammate to just fuck him already. daniel complies.

finally sliding his fingers out of him, daniel leans back, raising himself on his knees, staring at max’s fully flushed body. max stares at daniel’s form on top of him the dim light shading him perfectly and sinfully, and once daniel decides max is ready, he grabs one of his legs and lifts it on his shoulder.

max closes his eyes and takes a deep breath that he holds when he feels daniel pressing easily inside him, tilting his hips and slowly pushing inside of max. 

“daniel…” max whines, and it isn't in the same way he's been doing before, daniel freezes and looks down at max’s face in confusion, his eyes glistening, one hand reaching to push max’s hair out of his eyes.

“what's wrong? does it hurt?” he says, feeling a sudden wave of appreciation and care for max run over him, one that he’s never felt before, his chest hurts when he sees max’s lips pressed together in a pout again. he runs his hands on max’s thighs reassuringly and keeps talking, “max… talk to me.”

max throws his arm over his eyes and swallows after taking a deep breath, “i love you,” he says, and daniel’s world is so rocked he needs to put both of his hands on the sofa for balance, the ache on his lower half when he shifts reminding him of what he is doing.

“max…” he starts, not sure where he wants to go with it, “look at me,” he lifts a hand to push max’s arm out of his eyes, he doesn't find much resistance and max just keeps his eyes closed as daniel leans down to press their foreheads together. “hey, max…”

daniel’s whole body is aching, and he's pretty sure max’s is too, since he keeps clenching around him and making little whiny noises. daniel’s determined though, he pulls away from max and takes a deep breath before speaking again, “max, please-” he says, his voice caught in his throat, “look at me.”

max shakes his head but doesn't say anything, just blindly brings a hand to wrap around daniel’s and tangle their fingers together. daniel squeezes max’s hand, his thumb stroking the soft skin reassuringly.

“max…” 

“please-” max finally says, his voice broken and panting, “please, just fuck me.”

daniel is about to complain but then max purposely tightens around him and he almost screams in how much he wants it. he shakes his head and nods, muttering a small “okay, okay.” he brings his arms to wrap on max’s thighs to put him closer to him. his hips slide slowly to let max accommodate to the stretch, one hand slowly caressing max’s side lovingly.

it's new. daniel’s never seemed to care about max’s comfort before, always chased his own pleasure within him and didn't even bother to ask max if he was close. but _this_ is different.

daniel is fucking him, but it's sweet and slow and with so much care and love that tears start pooling on max’s eyes, and he's crying before he knows it, he swallows and chokes on a broken moan of daniel’s name.

daniel leans down and kisses the tears from his cheeks, nuzzling his neck and biting softly on his skin. “you're so pretty.”

 _pretty_. that's new too.

daniel slides out of him, and then promptly thrusts back in with one quick movement that pushes max’s body upwards. max grunts lowly and murmurs something that sounds like, “faster” and, “fuck, please.”

daniel complies. carefully watching max’s face for any sign of discomfort, he begins thrusting in and out of max a bit faster, his thrusts deep and heavy and trying to hit max in the right spot every single time. it's like he wants to feel every single inch of max, every single curve and area that he might have missed in the past. 

max’s high pitched moans fuel daniel like nothing ever has, and he begins thrusting even quicker and harder, his hips hitting against thighs. daniel removes his hand from max’s hip and slaps it against his ass instead, grabbing and squeezing it. max practically purrs and pushes down onto him.

“god, max,” daniel groans into his ear, his free hand pinching his nipple, “you're so fucking sexy.”

this is new too. daniel had never been never vocal when he was fucking max. he always talked. a lot. before and after, but was never praising and dirty talking max during it. and max almost wants to cry again because he can't believe he's been deprived of all of _this_. of daniel telling him how sexy he is, how much he loves his ass and his mouth, how warm and tight he is around him, he gulps.

at some point during max’s thinking, daniel has pulled his hands away from his ass to press on the cushions instead, he’s hunched over his form, his head lowered and his curls tickling max’s face. beads of sweat roll down daniel’s temple and his back, and he snaps his hips against his. he’s thrusting so fast and is so desperately chasing release that he isn’t even looking at max anymore. 

when max’s walls begin quivering and tightening around daniel, his heart begins beating so hard in his chest that it threatens to break through his ribcage. his body purely running on adrenaline and lust, he doesn't even feel the pain of max digging bleeding lines with his nails down his back.

max groans loudly and daniel makes a low, guttural sound as he finally feels himself rising to the peak of his pleasure. it hits him just as it seems to hit max; they cry together in pleasure as daniel fills max and presses down on him so hard his hips bruise and strain, and max doesn't even realise he comes untouched until it starts hurting and aching so much he has to bring a hand down.

daniel rides his orgasm as wave after wave seems to take over his body; he feels himself twitch and pant on top of max, the pleasure dizzying his head and his gaze. it seems to last a very long time and max is panting and running his hands on daniel’s torso and sides, waiting for him to pull out so he can escape and not face him after his confession. 

he pulls out softly, but places a possessive hand on max’s chest to keep him there, lowering himself so that one of his legs is tangled around max’s, not letting him move before they get a chance to talk.

they lay there, panting in the dark room as they slowly catch their breaths and come down from their highs. daniel wants to get up and bring a blanket to wrap max in, open a window maybe. but he takes a quick glance at max’s beautiful form and decides that leaving him isn’t worth it. once they finally stopped panting and a calming feeling enters daniel’s body, he raises his head from max’s shoulder to examine his face.

“can we talk?” he says, one hand resting on the cushions in front of max’s stomach, not daring to touch him.

max shakes his head and closes his eyes, “i messed up,” he says, reaching a hand to rub his eyes, “i'm sorry, i’ll leave now.”

“no,” daniel stops him when he tries to pull himself up from the couch, one hand possessively around his wrist, “max, let's talk.”

max scoffs and throws himself down again, his back resting on the cushions and turning to his side to finally connect his eyes with daniel’s. his heart jumps.

“you meant it?"

max doesn't say anything, he just stays there, heavy breathing and looking into daniel’s eyes, eyes that are looking back at him with care and love that he doesn't think he can handle.

“max,” he says and reaches a hand forward to touch max, he runs his fingers on his cheek and sighs in relief when max seems to melt into it, his eyelashes fluttering close, “please, tell me if you meant it.”

max opens his eyes again and nods quietly, biting the inside of his mouth, he swallows when he sees that daniel wants an actual answer, “yeah.”

daniel’s hands find max’s waist, and he pulls him closer without saying anything else, their chests press together and even though they're sticky and sweaty it's comforting, and max feels his heart swell when daniel kisses the top of his head.

“i'm sorry if i hurt you,” daniel speaks after a few minutes, one of his fingers pressing down on a dark mark on max’s hip where he was gripping him. “something took over me.”

max chuckles and raises his head to look at him, “it's okay,” he says and smiles widely at daniel, “i probably deserved it.”

“no, you didn't,” daniel says, his arms wrapping around max’s waist and pulling him on top of him so his head rests on his chest. “can we stop being angry at each other now? i miss you.”

max chokes on his breath at daniel’s words. he doesn't even remember the last time he's spent with daniel without wanting to either knock the lights out of him or cry in frustration. he nods against daniel’s chest, hearing his heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

daniel nods back and kisses his head again, closing his eyes and resting back as he feels max relax on top of him. exhaustion washes over him in waves and his entire body feels sore. deciding he is done for the day (or until someone comes to knock on max’s door) the mess will be something he's gonna worry about later. he leans in and softly brushes his lips against max’s pink cheek. he then lowers his head back to its position on top of the cushions.

“i love you too, max.” he says softly into the warm air of the room, really hoping max is awake to hear it.


End file.
